Our Living Hell
by Randomgirl19
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, the gang and the originals were de-aged into kids! Read what will happen and how will they be able to handle being kids again. Kid Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys, I know I make a lot of kid fics, but I really wanted to at least write one chapter for this idea I got. The story takes place in season 4 but it won't be involved in the plot story. Please tell me what you guys think!**

"Bonnie, they can't hold them off any longer. They're coming!" Elena screamed terrified over to Bonnie when she entered the room, who was getting ready to finish the last one.

"I'm almost done, Elena. I just need a few more minutes!" Bonnie answered quickly. They had figured out a way to make daggers that can permanently kill an original, even Klaus, without having the rest of the entire species dying also. Now, the originals found out, and they're coming, probably to kill them all.

"Why isn't the little witch done yet!" Damon says while running into the room. You can even tell he was terrified, there were 4 originals coming and they won't hesitate to kill them.

"She's almost done! You and Stefan were supposed to keep them distracted either way!" Caroline yelled back at him with fury. She was supposed to distract Klaus but Elena said that she should stay and help Bonnie. Damon looked like he was going to throw back an insult but Stefan suddenly came into the room.

"There's no time for fighting! Damon, we have to go keep them from getting in! It'll at least buy Bonnie some time to finish the last one!" Stefan said over to his brother. Damon hesitated, he definitely didn't feel like fighting off the oldest vampires who have been on earth. Elena nodded toward him, and he finally left with Stefan. Bonnie finally finished and quickly handed it to Caroline.

"Here, give it to the guys. Hurry!" Bonnie told her. Caroline gave one last nod and raced downstairs towards the front door where the boys were. As soon as she arrived, the originals were already inside.

"Give me the weapons, love, and no one will get hurt." Klaus told her sternly.

"Caroline, don't! We won't be able to mame anymore!" Elena yelled while she and Bonnie appeared behind Caroline. Caroline was frozen and didn't know what to do.

"It would be such a shame if someone dies just because you didn't give us the daggers." Elijah said to her. Damon then raced over to them but Elijah quickly grabbed his neck.

"Give us the bloody daggers, and your little friend will live." Rebekah said while walking next to Elijah and Damon. Caroline didn't really consider Damon a "friend" but he knew he couldn't let him die.

"All this talking is boring me. Let's just get this over with." Kol said annoyed. He quickly raced over to Caroline and was about to stake her with a piece of wood in the heart but Bonnie quickly spoke.

"No, wait!" She said over to him. Bonnie quickly started chanting a spell that she had glanced in her grimoire. She didn't remember what it did, just that is was used as protection or punishment. There was suddenly a bright light and everyone in the room blacked out cold.

* * *

Klaus was the first one that woke up. He groaned when he woke, he had a horrible headache. Klaus sat up and noticed he was in the Salavatore Boarding house.

 _I'm going to kill them,_ was Klaus' first thought when he started remembering what had happened. He started looking around for the little gang until he realized there were a bunch of kids blacked out on the floor.

"What the hell?" He said out loud. He then froze when he heard his voice. It wasn't his usual deep fierce voice. Instead, it sounded small and squeaky. Klaus then got up and everything felt...smaller. He walked over to a long mirror that was to his right side and was literally going to scream with anger when he saw his reflection. Instead of a fully grown 25 year old man, was a little boy that looked about 8 or 7 years old.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." He said annoyed at his own reflection, wincing at his voice.

 _Someone is going to die_ , was his last thought.

 **Author's Note- Please Favorite and/or Review if you would like me to continue on with this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was still staring at his reflection when he heard the others wake up.

"What happened?" Elena said first. She had the same reaction Klaus had when she heard her voice.

"No, no, no, no, no." Damon then said when he woke up. He was sitting right in front of the mirror, so his reflection was the first thing that he saw when he woke. Damon also looked about the same age as Klaus did, but Stefan and the girls all looked about 4 years old. Elijah wasn't in the room so he must have already woken up. _Who knows how old he is,_ Klaus thought. Everyone finally each gave their own reaction of shock.

"You! What in the bloody hell did you do!" Klaus yelled as soon as he found a way to stop staring at himself. He stomped over to Bonnie and was full of anger. Bonnie still looked confused at what had just happened and barely noticed when Klaus came over to her. Damon then stepped in front of the girls before Klaus could strangle them.

"Hey, even though it's the little witch's fault and I really wish I could kill her, we need her to turn us back!" He said to Klaus with stern eyes. Klaus was about to yell back at Damon, until he saw the daggers laying on the floor. Damon gave a confused look and turned around to see what Klaus was staring at.

"No!" He yelled but Klaus had already went over to them and quickly grabbed the daggers. Damon went over to him before Klaus can take the daggers with him.

"Your not getting them!" Damon said while trying to pull the daggers out of Klaus' hands. Klaus groaned while trying to pull them away from Damon.

"Guys! One of you two are going to get hurt!" Caroline said over to them. Even if it were two people she hated, she didn't like seeing anyone in pain.

"Don't worry, love. I won't hurt him unless he lets go of the bloody daggers!" Klaus groaned again while still struggling to get them out of Damon's hands. He felt like a little kid fighting for a toy which for them, they practically are now. Damon was about to slip them out of Klaus' hands when someone suddenly took them out of both of their hands before they can react. The sharp end of the dagger cut part of Klaus' palm.

"Ow!" Klaus said annoyed while looking down at his hand. It had stung for a bit but finally looked away when the blood poured out.

 _It will heal later_ , Klaus thought to himself. He finally looked back up to see the person that took away the weapons and hurt him.

"Elijah." He said stunned when he saw his older brother now a teenager, probably about 16 years old. He wanted to laugh at him but who was he to judge when he's now a little kid himself.

"I'll be keeping these for a while, since clearly some little kids can't be trusted." Elijah said while putting them away. Klaus rolled his eyes and then remembered about the witch.

"You better turn me back or I'll rip all of you and your little friends into shreds!" Klaus yelled towards Bonnie. Bonnie bit her lip in fear but then got a confused look.

"Your hand." Bonnie said to him. She didn't mean to say it aloud, but she did. Klaus looked over to his hand, and it was still bleeding.

"Nik, your supposed to be healed already. Why aren't you healing?!" Rebekah asked worry. Klaus got an angry face and faced Bonnie again.

"You made me a child and human?! What kind of a sick joke are playing, witch! Turn me back, now!" Klaus yelled with fury. It was hard to take him seriously with his voice and how he looks.

"Don't you get it, Klaus?! If you're human, that means I'm not a witch. I hadn't unlocked my magic at this age!" Bonnie said back to him with fury. Even though this was her fault, she was tired of people telling her what to do.

"You mean we're stuck like this forever. When I said Always and forever, I meant in my original body!" Rebekah yelled over to them.

"We just need another witch." Bonnie said back to them. Everyone was frustrated until the originals remembered something. Elijah was about to tell them when he noticed something.

"Where's Kol?" He asked them. They looked around and saw that he wasn't in the room.

They were about to speak when a loud crash came from the other room. Then there was another one. They all gave each other a confused look and finally went to the room where the noise was coming from.

"Kol!" Klaus yelled at his brother. Kol was the only one who looked about six years old, since he's older than the girls but younger than Klaus. He was using his magic that he regained and throwing vases around the room.

"Those are antiques you know!" Damon yelled at him when Kol continued throwing them across the room. Kol quickly faced him and raised up his hand, pointing towards the Salvatore. He started choking Damon and he fell down to his knees, unable to breath.

 _Oh, how I love magic_ , Kol thought to himself while smirking.

"Kol, let him go." Rebekah said annoyed. After a few seconds, Kol stopped.

"Don't worry, little witch. I'm not going to kill you. Just because I have my magic back." He said while still playing around with his new powers, he had spent years trying to get the powers he once lost and now he had them. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"We need a witch to turn us back. You are the only one that can help us." Bonnie told him, annoyed that she didn't have any powers.

"What if I don't want to help? Maybe this is Nik's punishment for daggering me all the time. And your punishment for creating the daggers in the first place" Kol said to them while practicing how his magic works. Klaus face was full of anger.

"You better fix this, Kol,or I'll just find another witch. Then, as soon as I'm back to normal I'll dagger you and you'll never see the light of day ever again!" Klaus threatened while grabbing Kol's neck. Kol wasn't able to breathe so he didn't have energy to get Klaus off of him.

"Niklaus, let go of him. You'll have a better chance in killing him than making him help us." Elijah said while pulling Klaus away from Kol. Kol gasped out for air, he never thought how useless he was without vampirism.

"Fine. What do I have to do." Kol said annoyed that he's going to lose his magic once again.

"Um, the thing is that I don't know." Bonnie said nervous. Everyone looked over to her, with some confuse and some angry.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know! Weren't you the one that did the stupid spell!" Damon said angry towards her. Elena grabbed his arm before he can hurt Bonnie.

"I did the spell by memory. I don't know in which grimoire it is." Bonnie continued. Klaus' face looked like it was about to explode.

"Listen little witch you better find the spell or my brother won't help you!" Klaus yelled over to Bonnie.

"You can't tell me what I can do!" Kol said annoyed to Klaus. Klaus gave him an angry glare that made his brother shut up.

"Don't worry Bonnie. We'll help you look for the spell." Caroline whispered over to her friend. She responded by giving a short nod.

"Call us when you find the stupid spell." Rebekah said while heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked her sister. Rebekah turned around while giving a glare.

" _I'm_ not going anywhere, _we_ are. Unless you want to stay in this stupid house." Rebekah said back and continued walking out the door. The Originals started leaving the house.

"Who made her in charge?" Kol whispered over to Elijah when they were walking down the street.

"Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah yells. Even though she didn't have super hearing, she was still able to hear her brother's comment. Kol got annoyed and started strangling her to be quiet with his magic.

"Leave her alone, Kol!" Elijah said while shoving him to stop. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked ahead as far away from his siblings little fight. This is going to be a long day.

 **Author's Note- I'm really sorry I hadn't updated. My parents forgot to pay the Internet so I hadn't been able to update any of my stories. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, it was supposed to be like an introduction I guess. Please, Favorite and Review if you want more, maybe 5 reviews for Chapter 3? I don't know..Anyways, Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
